Dance Hall Drug
by takeabreathx
Summary: We all know the love story of Bella and Edward; but now, lets look into another vampire human love story... C'mon, take a bite !
1. Chapter 1

I think the fact, of having a party to plan kept my mother occupied, and her mind of my dad

I think the fact, of having a party to plan kept my mother occupied, and her mind of my dad. The cost was virtually nothing, since my dad in his will, put aside money for my Sweet Sixteen, just incase something like this happened. Thanks, Dad.

"Abby! C'mon, the limo is going to be here any minute!" My mother called out as she ran up the stairs to see me sitting at my vanity, fixing my make-up as she laughed, coming up behind me she placed her hands on my shoulder.

"Abigail Jane, I swear, how much many did we just spend on getting your hair and make-up done?" She said as she turned to look at me, I couldn't help but smile, my mother was trying hard to put on a brave face, we all knew that.

"He would have been proud of you." She said kissing my forehead before she got up and gestured to the door, I looked at the clock hanging over my door, we really did need to get going.

I wasn't exactly aware why 300 people were coming to my party, I didn't have that many friends, and I certainly didn't know that many people. But my mother insisted, and the fact that we spent more money than we have, appealed to many of the people.

I ran down the stairs and jumped in the limo, as it soon made its rounds to all five of my friends house; Ashley, Kathleen, Mariah, Erin, and Breanna. We were all in the car, driving around town, the music blasting, like we only had so much time left.

"Ah, look what I scored." Ashley said standing up on the seat, pulling a bag of vodka from her bag. "I swear my mother is so oblivious to the world around her." She said laughing a bit as we passed the bottle around.

"Happy sweet sixteen Abby J." They all toasted, and I was starting to think, that this night was going to get better… I really hoped it was.


	2. Chapter 2

You would have thought, I was on MTV, the way the party was thrown together, everyone was there waiting for me, and my friends were pushed up against the side of the runway I had made for my grand entrance.

All five of my friends wished me good luck and I made my way backstage. I never excepted to have a party like this, not ever. Rockstar by Prima J blasted through the speakers as the DJ we'd hired was annoucning me, I felt my heart beating in my throat.

I never liked all this attention on me, but it made my mother happy to plan this, and she hadn't been happy in such a long time, she deserved to smile. I fixed at the cropped pink dress I had for my entrance and my name was finally called I pushed through the beads and made my day down the long runway like I was a model or something.

Once I got to the end someone reached over and handed me a microphone, I forced a smile as I accepted it, clicking it on and looking out infront of the crowd.

"Wow, um thanks for coming out tonight on my birthday." I said actually… really smiling.

"I just want to thank my mom for putting her time and effort into this, and I also want to thank my dad." But the words slipped out to quickly, I than remembered, my dad wasn't there…

"But um, he's not here right now, he's dead." I said talking to myself now, but of course it was outloud. Was I going crazy?

I quickly turned the mic off, handing it off to the same person who gave it to me, I didn't even know his name. "I'm sorry." I said stepping down from the end of the runway as I pushed through the crowd and made my way out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I had never been more embarassed before in my entire life, and I was starting to feel as if this was the worst idea of my life. I made my way to the back of the large building slumping to the ground of the door way.

I didn't care if I was ruining my dress, or if the tears had ruined my make-up; I couldn't do this is my father wasn't here. My mother was smart, she didn't run after me, she would give me time to cool off before I would call her and tell her to come and take me home, I could hear through the door, that they were going to keep the party going, I mean 300 kids come an except to party.

_Grown up  
She just turned 16  
Stuck in the moment  
Dead at the scene  
And it's on tonight  
This is the life that you wanted, right?  
So turn off all the lights  
Dressed up just like a movie star  
At all the parties they'll know who you are  
Wouldn't it be great, to be fashionably late?  
So why don't you wait, till you're sedated_

I could hear Dance Hall Drug, pounding through the door, it described most of what I was feeling, and now I felt like an idiot for sitting outside of my own party, tears rolling off my cheeks, _alone._

"Sitting out at your own party?" I heard a voice say coming from the side of the building and I almost stopped dead in my tracks. This boy… he looked familiar, but I'd never spoken to him, his eyes were so dark… darker than I'd ever seen, and his hair was so golden his face lit up slightly as he made his way over to me.

I dried my eyes with the corner of my jacket before looking up at him. "Sorry.. who are you?" I asked, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"I'm James, you invited me." He said not seeming annoyed, as I know I would have been.

"Than of course I wouldn't know you, I barely know anyone here." I said swallowing thickly.

"I see…" he said as he took a seat next to me. "You going to be alright?"

I nodded turning my face away from him, it was hard to understand how this boy I barely knew was giving me such goosebumps.

"Can I give you a ride home or somewhere…?" He asked looking at me, as if he was actually worried.

"I would like that." I said as a small smile crept up on my lips as he stood before me extending his hand, as I clutched it and pulled myself up, him aiding me along of course. There was something about him that wasn't… _human._


	4. Chapter 4

I was getting in the car with a complete stranger, was I out of my mind

I was getting in the car with a complete stranger, was I out of my mind? Apparently but not more could really come out of this night. We walked the way to his car as he let me, it was an hour away, great.

His car was nicer than the cars you see around here, a big, red jaguar. The luxury actually made me feel slightly less stressed, but only slightly.

"Can I ask what provoked the breakdown in there?" He asked, his eyes barely on the road.

"Oh, um … well," I begin sighing softly. "My dad died four months ago; and I thought I could handle it, but… obviously not."

"Wow, I'm a jerk." He said biting on his lip.

"It's alright." I said with a half-smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He said trying to avoid my face, as I watched his hands clutch tightly around the wheel, was he having some sort of mental moment?

"Why did you come back out and get me?" I asked, resuming my upper teeth on my lower lip.

"I don't know, to be honest. I think I just don't handle girls crying well at all." He said with a small smile.

"Oh." I said; the thought I had of him being attracted to me was well gone by now. "Um, are you all right?" I ask worriedly.

"I will be, in a moment." He said pulling the car over to the side of the road. "I have a very bad temper sometimes."


	5. Chapter 5

I could feel most of my body trembling at this point as I glanced over at the digital clock on the radio, only 40 more minutes

I could feel most of my body trembling at this point as I glanced over at the digital clock on the radio, only 40 more minutes. I watched him carefully, as he took a few long deep breaths from turning onto the road again.

"Did I do anything…?" I asked, hoping that I hadn't.

"No, no nothing at all." He said with the same tired smile as before. I looked closer as the light from the dashboard lit his face up, he had bruised eyes, but a still happy look on his face, and his flawless, complexion. "I just… it's a lot to explain so I'm not going to."

"Oh." I replied as I looked back out the window.

The rest of the car ride was nothing more than a few casual conversations, on how we liked our teachers, the annoying amount of homework they piled onto us, and the rest of the directions to my house.

Once we pulled into the drive way, I could see the lights in my house were on, which must mean my mother had come home. There was an awkward silence between to the two of us, and I felt it would just be rude to get up and walk out the car without even the slightest amount of thanks.

"Thank you, James." I said with a smile creeping on my lips.

"It's not a problem, but Abigail?" He asked looking at me.

"Abby, and yes?" I asked turning myself to face him.

"I think it would be best if you didn't come near me anymore." He said with a blank expression.

"Oh…" I interrupted.

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just…" He began taking a few long breaths. "It's just I'm dangerous."


End file.
